custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Onewa (Pirates)
You're all annoying. Who knew fans could be the most irritating parasites on the face of the Planet of the Endless Ocean? '''Onewa' certainly doesn't think so, but just in case, he'll make his attitude as dry as the deserts of Po-Metru. Oh, he's a Toa Metru of Stone now? Okay, he'll try to get the job done, but he won't be happy about it. He'd much prefer his former career as a Carver, sculpting valuable statues of legendary figures for grand rewards. Nuts to going back to that. The Great Flood has hit, burying Metru Nui under miles of water. But Onewa can live a semblance of his former life, or at least the one he actually wanted. The Toa of Stone now gets to live a near-forgotten dream of being a Builder, a result being his most prized creation and the Toa Metru's new transport: The Lhikan. But then life strikes again. Now he's lost a leg, and a new enemy had configured his ship to their specifications. He's come to not mind. After all, he's got a destiny to fulfill, and a silly leg and hijacked project won't be enough to bother him. That secret he's keeping from the other Toa might though... Biography Early life Onewa was a very talented and revered Carver in his Matoran days, and was considered the best at his profession. While revelling in the fame at first, Onewa soon grew bored of his popularity and adopted a more cynical attitude so as to ward off bothersome fans and rapid-fire commissions. Despite wanting to retire from Carving to move to his true desire to become a Builder, Onewa remained in his profession due to his amusement at beating his rival Ahkmou in competitions. When the Matoran Civil War broke out, Onewa served as a soldier against Ta-Metru. While working on a small bust, Onewa was abruptly greeted by Toa Lhikan, who left him a map and a Toa Stone before promptly leaving. Onewa deduced that the map would lead him to Ga-Metru, specifically the Great Temple. Heading there, Onewa found five other Matoran with similar stones in hand. Thanks to his sarcastic nature, Onewa ended up making a bad first impression with the others. Onewa then joined them in placing their stones with the Temple's Suva and was subsequently transformed into a Toa along with the others. Toa Metru Shocked and stunned by his sudden transformation, Onewa was then told by their resident Toa of Fire, Vakama that he had recieved a vision of Metru Nui in ruins thanks to a monstrous plantlife called the Morbuzahk and that they must search for the Great Disks. Onewa was highly skeptical due to a combination of lingering animosity towards Ta-Matoran in general due to the Civil War and his belief that Vakama was delusional from working in his mask-making forge for too long. Despite this, he agreed to do so on Lhikan's behalf as Vakama had told the others the Toa of Fire had been captured by Dark Hunters. The Toa began searching Po-Metru, following the Great Temple's clue of "In Po-Metru, you must seek a mountain in balance." Onewa found himself being obstructed by Ahkmou, who was angered that his rival had been transformed into a Toa. Much to Onewa's annoyance, it turned out that Ahkmou knew where to find the Great Disk of Stone. After failing to use his Kanohi Komau to force Ahkmou to give up the information, Onewa simply used his Elemental powers to trap Ahkmou in a humiliating position and got the information that way. The Toa of Stone then followed Ahkmou's directions to a large slab of rock balanced on one point and deduced that the Great Disk was at its peak. Climbing up, Onewa found the object, but his efforts in getting it out of its position resulted in the slab toppling on top of him. Annoyed at the experience, Onewa returned to the Great Temple with the Great Disk in hand. At the Temple, Vakama told the others that he believed that the Morbuzahk had rooted itself under Ta-Metru after encountering a large number of its vines there. Onewa, along with the others, were hesitant to fight the creature as recent announcements from Turaga Dume had claimed that the plant's threat was fading at the moment. Onewa and the others relented and traveled to the Great Furnace to face the Morbuzahk's king root. After a long and tiring battle, the Toa used the collective energies of the Great Disks to destroy the Morbuzahk and cut it off from its branches across Metru Nui. To be written The Great Flood As the Toa Metru approached the Great Barrier, a cataclysmic earthquake caused the wall to crack and let in a large amount of water, washing away and scattering all if not most of the Matoran Spheres across the world and destroying their transport. After recovering, Onewa used his power over Stone and pieces of the destroyed transport to construct a new ship. Happy over his creation, Onewa became protective of his vessel. To be written The Regathering Some time later, Onewa woke up to a noisy ruckus in a corridor. Half-awake and annoyed, the Toa of Stone went to the source of the disturbance and demanded to know what was the cause for the noise. Much to his mild surprise, he found Vakama and Nokama in conflict with the other prisoners. Onewa called for calm and clarified the two's relationship to him, ending the scuffle. Onewa demanded to see the Lhikan. Upon seeing its upgraded form, Onewa found himself giving his approval. The Toa of Stone told Vakama about the Bone Isles prisoner's eagerness to work for them out of atonement for their past crimes. When pressed on how he managed to convince them all to regret their former ways, Onewa opted not to tell. After retrieving his Proto Pitons, Onewa and the others made their way to where Whenua was being held to rescue him. To be written Abilities and traits As a Toa of Stone, Onewa can create, control, and absorb Stone, though his inexperience prevents him from creating the Element. Mask and tools Onewa uses a pair of Proto Pitons, which he can use to channel his Elemental power or climb objects. Onewa wears a Great Komau, a Great Mask of Mind Control, which he can use to control beings on about the same or less mental strength as him. Appearances *''Pirates: The Regathering'' Trivia *The Toa Metru each have a characteristic of stereotypical pirates. In Onewa's case, he has a stalactite peg leg which he can manipulate with his Elemental powers. Category:Pirates Universe Category:Toa of Stone Category:Stone